Lavender's Blue
by Lolywonderland
Summary: Après une course poursuite effréné dans les couloirs de l'académie, Lelouch et Suzaku se retrouvent dans un gigantesque champ fleuri. Un décor quasi idyllique, propice aux développements de nouveaux sentiments. (Lemon explicite)


**Disclaimer:** **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent intégralement à CLAMP et au Studio SUNRISE.**

 **Note aux lectrices:** **Ca faisait un moment que cette histoire me trottait dans la tête. J'avais envie d'écrire une fic où même en étant le Uke, Lelouch gardait son caractère dominant, à la fois irrésistible et sensuel ! Bref le Lulu Uke idéal 3 J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^o^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

 **Lavender's** **Blue**

L'été venait tout juste de commencé à l'académie Ashford. Et dieu sait que les changements de saisons et les diverses fêtes de l'année sont toujours synonymes d'évènements et de festivités. C'est pourquoi les salles de classes et les couloirs étaient pour la plupart vide, les étudiants ayant choisis de profiter des premiers rayons estivaux. Le calme et la gaieté avait gagné les lieux. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Une course-poursuite sans merci était en train de se dérouler dans les nombreux couloirs. Et qui donc jouait au chat et à la souris ?

« Lelouch ! Reviens immédiatement ! Il est hors de question que tu échappes à l'évènement ! S'écria la présidente

-Et moi il est hors de question que je participe à cette mascarade ! Répliqua l'intéressé.

-Laissez-moi faire, présidente ! Je vais le rattraper ! Enchaîna Suzaku avec le sourire aux lèvres, se mettant à la poursuite de Lelouch.

-Yeah ! Attrape-le Suzaku !

-Suzaku ! Tu t'y mets aussi ?! S'écria Lelouch en voyant son nouveau poursuivant.

-Ce sont les ordres Lelouch ! Alors tu ferais mieux d'abandonner on sait tous les deux que je suis le plus sportif ! »

Cette remarque ne manqua pas d'agacer Lelouch. Mais c'était sans compter sur ses nombreuses escapades passées au sein de l'académie.

« Tu es peut être plus sportif que moi, mais tu n'as pas l'avantage du terrain comme moi ! »

Sur son chemin, Lelouch actionna alors un mécanisme et passa au travers des murs. En effet, les fois où ce dernier séchait les cours, à part lire, Lelouch explorait l'établissement et avait découvert un grand nombre de passages secrets entre ces murs. Cet avantage allait lui permettre de gagner du temps mais, il le savait, très peu. Et bien entendu au bout d'un moment, il fût à court de passages secrets.

Tandis que Suzaku coursait toujours Lelouch, les deux garçons quittèrent l'académie au-delà de ses murs et arrivèrent devant un gigantesque champ fleuri. Mais l'heure n'était pas encore à la contemplation du paysage. Toujours à la poursuite de son ami, Suzaku parvint finalement à rattraper ce dernier, c'était on ne peut plus prévisible. Cependant un mauvais mouvement de sa part les fît alors dévaler la colline, tombant et roulant sur le champ avant de s'arrêter tous deux au bout de plusieurs minutes. Une fois stoppés et bien à l'arrêt, Suzaku rouvrit les yeux et vît un Lelouch complètement débraillé, les joues pantelantes et ses beaux cheveux noirs étaient dans tous les sens. Oh il était lui aussi dans un bel état et non des moindres, Suzaku était à la meilleure place pour admirer le visage de son ami, à califourchon sur ce dernier. Ils venaient de faire une sacrée descente.

 _Vous auriez pu vous blessez tous les deux, quelle imprudence vraiment…_

Regardant tous les deux vers le haut de la colline, les deux garçons se plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre et se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

Aussi épuisante que fut leur poursuite, les deux amis ne s'étaient plus amusés ainsi depuis bien longtemps. Cela leur rappelait leur enfance. Au moins ici, ils seraient tranquilles pour un bon moment.

Ils finirent par se calmer et un long silence s'installa. La brise de l'été sifflait délicatement au creux de leurs oreilles. Suzaku s'allongea aux côtés de Lelouch et regarda le ciel. C'était tellement calme… Comme s'ils étaient ailleurs. Fermant les yeux pour apprécier ce moment privilégié de gaîté et d'insouciance aux côtés de son meilleur ami, ce paisible silence fût brisé lorsque Suzaku entendit alors un air qui ne lui était pas étranger.

 _ **Note au lecteur:** **Durant le paragraphe qui vient, écoutez la musique suivante** **"** **Lavender's Blue Dilly Dilly - Lyrics (Cendrillon)** **" histoire de vous figurer l'air qu'il fredonne** **(￣▽￣)ノ**_

Il tourna la tête vers Lelouch. Il fredonnait…non, il chantait. Il connaissait cette chanson. Lui et Lelouch la chantaient dans leur enfance lorsque Nunnally était apeurée et cette simple comptine suffisait à lui redonner le sourire. Resongeant à cette époque d'un air rêveur, Suzaku se releva légèrement pour regarder son ami chanter. Il se figea.

C'était la pleine après-midi. Et à ce moment précis, Suzaku se surprit à dévisager son ami d'enfance, à le déshabiller du regard. Il faut dire qu'à cet instant, c'était un Lelouch différent qui se montrait à lui. Un Lelouch qu'il ne connaissait pas malgré toutes ces années. La veste ouverte et chemise déboutonnée à moitié, dévoilant le haut du torse blanc et très légèrement musclé de son propriétaire. Ses yeux violets, habituellement si neutres et moqueurs, brillant d'une lueur envoûtante. Ses cheveux noirs ornés de quelques pétales blancs. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa mélodie, Lelouch daigna regarder Suzaku.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Lelouch

-Rien. C'est juste que… c'est la première fois que je réalise à quel point tu es magnifique » Répondit Suzaku.

La main du garçon vint alors s'échouer sur la joue de porcelaine, caressant délicatement cette peau laiteuse et enlevant les quelques pétales dans les cheveux sombres. Il approcha doucement son visage du sien et déposa ses lèvres tout contre celles de son meilleur ami.

« Ne t'arrête pas… » Murmura Lelouch en caressant ses cheveux bouclés.

Suzaku obtempéra et échangea avec lui un autre baiser, plus profond que le précédent cette fois. Sa main sur sa joue puis glissant dans ses cheveux l'étourdissait. Avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, sa langue s'était introduite avec ardeur dans sa bouche. Et il répondait à ce baiser sans aucune retenue. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Viens Suzaku… »

Lelouch attira son ami à lui, le positionnant au dessus de sa silhouette. Et ce dernier n'attendit guère longtemps avant de faire vagabonder ses mains sous la chemise blanche déjà entrouverte par leur chute et le délaisser de son uniforme. De son côté Suzaku retira avec ardeur sa veste et sa chemise et souleva légèrement son compagnon afin de le reposer sur les quelques vêtements.

« Lelouch… »

En cet instant, son ami d'enfance était plus séduisant que jamais. A moitié dénudé parmi les fleurs, le regard ardent et droit. D'une beauté à en perdre la raison. Une caresse le long de ses hanches vint achever sa raison. Suzaku s'empara des lèvres de son vis-à-vis, laissant ses mains envelopper la fine taille dénudée et se perdre dans les cheveux d'un noir de jais. Lelouch rendait l'étreinte et le baiser d'autant plus sensuel et ne retenait pas ses gémissements lorsqu'il orientait érotiquement ses caresses.

Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête. Devaient-ils vraiment aller plus loin. Il était indéniable que cela allait changer à jamais leur relation. D'un côté, sa raison lui sommait d'arrêter. Mais ce qui prit entièrement possession de Suzaku à cet instant même, c'était son impérieux désir pour son meilleur ami.

Profitant de cet intense moment de réflexion chez son désormais amant, Lelouch commença à changer leur position. Il était maintenant au dessus de Suzaku. Ce dernier rallongea délicatement son amant, les cheveux bouclés se perdant parmi les pétales. La malice, mélangée à une légère pointe de tendresse, se reflétait dans ses pupilles violettes. Tandis qu'il admirait son ami d'enfance, Suzaku vît ce dernier porter deux de ses doigts jusqu'à ses lèvres avant de les humidifier allégrement de sa langue.

Une fois humidifié à sa convenance, il les approcha doucement de son intimité avant d'en introduire un premier. C'était inimaginable qu'il prenne les devants dans une telle situation, et d'un autre côté cela ne choqua Suzaku outre mesure. Après, son ami d'enfance aimait avoir un contrôle absolu sur ce qu'il entreprenait et ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire n'échappait guère à la règle du prince.

Lelouch remuait sensuellement les hanches. De petits soupirs de plaisir vinrent se mêler à des gémissements plus affirmés, plus prononcés. Inconsciemment ce dernier ondulait son propre sexe sur celui de Suzaku ce qui ne fît que l'exciter encore davantage. Rien qu'avec cela, il était à sa merci. Mais loin de lui l'idée que ce prince se trouvant au dessus de lui cesse son ouvrage.

Les mains mates vinrent se glisser sous la chemise blanche pour rencontrer la peau de porcelaine. Douce. Brûlante. Désirable.

« L-Lelouch… »

Entendant la demande de son amant, Lelouch acheva sa préparation et positionna ses hanches contre les siennes.

« Tu le désires ? Fît le garçon aux cheveux noirs

_Tellement…

_Alors je te l'accorde »

Lelouch saisit le sexe déjà durcit par le désir et pénétra le pieu de chair en lui. Lelouch se cambra sous l'effet de l'intrusion. Son corps était encore tendu. Afin de faciliter la pénétration, Suzaku remua circulairement ses hanches. Cette initiative facilita grandement Lelouch et parvint finalement à imiçer son ami jusqu'à la garde. Entre temps, la chemise de Lelouch avait doucement glissée le long de ses épaules, dévoilant ainsi presque entièrement le corps de ce dernier.

« Lelouch, est-ce ça va ?

_O-oui… et toi ?

_Oui » Suzaku se releva pour embrasser son désormais amant et se rallongea aussitôt. « Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

_Je vais bouger. Mais… toi aussi. »

Suzaku acquiesça simplement. Sans plus attendre, Lelouch débuta par des mouvements de va et vient très ample afin de s'habituer à la présence de Suzaku en lui. Il déposa délicatement sa main sur le ventre de celui-ci afin de s'assurer une stabilité. Sa cambrure était divine. Ses mouvements, ses gestes, sa voix tout était exquis. Mais le fait d'être en lui l'était encore plus. Lelouch ondulait érotiquement au dessus de Suzaku.

Il n'allait pas tenir. Il s'était déjà retenu de toutes ses forces pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. Mais se retenir de bouger de lui-même était encore plus insoutenable.

Ne pouvant plus se contenir davantage, Suzaku caressa les hanches mouvantes et commença à suivre le rythme de celle-ci. La réaction de Lelouch ne se fît pas attendre. Ce dernier laissa échapper un énième soupir de plaisir.

« Su-Suzaku… ! Ah !

_Pardon, mais je…. Je ne tiens plus… !

_Non. Ce n'est pas ça. » Lelouch saisit la main poser sur sa hanche et la porta à ses lèvres. Sa langue vint s'enrouler autour des doigts mats avec un regard carnassier. « Si tu veux me faire du bien, ce n'est pas ici qu'il faut me toucher…mais là » Acheva t-il en guidant la main jusqu'à son propre membre.

Voyant le visage de son ami d'enfance rougir sous l'adrénaline, le garçon aux cheveux noirs se baissa pour embrasser la nuque offerte et brillante afin d'y laisser une trace de sa présence.

« Si tu es à ta limite, alors prends-moi. Suzaku… »

 _Cette fois c'était trop… !_ Dans un élan presque désespéré, Suzaku se releva et enlaça fermement le corps de son amant avant d'entamer de puissants coups de reins.

« Ah ! S-Suzaku ! Att- pas si vite- ! Ah !

_C'est de ta faute Lelouch ! Je ne peux plus faire semblant te résister… ! »

Lelouch étouffa ses cris contre l'épaule de son partenaire. Ses mouvements étaient bien plus puissants qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La sensation était déjà des plus intenses mais maintenant qu'ils bougeaient ensemble, le plaisir était double. Après s'être mordu la lèvre pour se contenir, Suzaku laissa finalement sa voix teinté de plaisir résonner dans les airs, mêlée à celle de Lelouch. La plaisir commençait à envahir presque entièrement le corps de Lelouch à mesure que Suzaku intensifiait ses mouvements. C'était exquis. Absolument divin…

« Suzaku… Je-je vais… !

_Moi aussi… ! Lelouch ! »

Les ongles profondément plantés dans le dos de son partenaire, Lelouch unit leur souffle saccader dans un énième baiser lorsqu'une puissante vague de chaleur envahir son être. Sous la libération de l'orgasme, Suzaku nicha sa tête dans le creux de la nuque laiteuse, enlaçant toujours plus fermement le corps qui était dans ses bras.

L'instant suivant, les deux garçons retombèrent tous deux parmi les fleurs du champ, épuisés. Tous deux tentèrent de calmer les battements effrénés de leur cœur.

« Lelouch… c'était… «

Un index vint alors se déposer délicatement sur les lèvres mates.

« Chhhht. C'est impoli de poser une question dont on connait déjà la réponse » Répondit Lelouch en esquissant un sourire.

Dans l'effort, Suzaku inversa leur position et se retrouva désormais allongé sur le torse blanc. Il haletait fortement. Son corps était même tremblant par moment. Pour autant, pas une seule fois il ne défit son étreinte. Tout aussi exténuer que son partenaire, les yeux violets dérivèrent sur ce corps si fort qu'il enlaçait.

« Suzaku, tu trembles

_...Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais très bien » Fît simplement l'autre en relever la tête.

Lelouch remit délicatement les quelques mèches bouclés en arrière, dévoilant ainsi le front en age de son partenaire. Puis, il y déposa un rapide baiser avant de faire reposer la tête de l'autre tout contre son torse. Dans l'élan, le garçon avait récupéré l'un des vêtements gisant non loin et avait recouvert le corps de son amant avec ce dernier. Entre temps, Suzaku s'était endormi dans les bras de Lelouch.

Il était encore tôt pour rentrer. Et puis, il ne tenait pas à le réveiller. Lelouch s'assoupi à son tour, préférant profiter de ce doux moment qu'il venait de passer avec son ami d'enfance. Un souvenir qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Enfin pas tout à fait. Non loin de là, une silhouette féminine était assise tout contre un arbre solitaire. Tout en fredonnant, cette dernière achevait son œuvre. Elle poussa un léger soupir avant de parler.

« Aaah ah, dire que j'étais la seule à connaître cet endroit. ». Evangeline se tourna vers nos beaux garçons au champ dormant avant de sourire. « Enfin, j'imagine que le paysage sera bien plus agréable à contempler maintenant ». Acheva la jeune fille en regardant son esquisse, représentant deux amants en train de s'unir.


End file.
